gimme_a_good_luckfandomcom-20200214-history
Under Arrested(Part 2)
*Warning:This episode may contain bad words,nudity/sexual reference,bad spellings Plot Tawna paid the fine to release Diego,while on home,Lewis got fed up with Otto's love advances,causing him got a trouble Transcript Back on part 1... Judge Sinnett:You are being judged for stealing money,dealing drugs and shooting an officer ... Diego:But Your Honor i haven't done this.I don't have neither a gun ... Judge Sinnett:...This court hereby sentence you to 8 years with a parole ... Drift:Ha,cute things like you we make as ur girl to serves as ur f*uckmates ... Prison Warden: Tawna's Deal *On the Crawlford's Prison* Diego:It's like they say,Quem é morto,sempre aparece Tawna:How i liked,when the game turns on my favor,it was too fast Diego:*sighs and roll his eyes*What do you want bad-charater Tawna:That's how you treat me, the stranger who paid your bail Diego:You what!? Wait,how you knew that i was here? Tawna:Well,I saw what had happened to you,and i liked how karma's good for who awaits Diego:You what?!Well,i have a plus to who i'll shot Tawna:And was your fault too,why you didn't look at your drink?*he come silent*Well,i have a deal with you Diego:Hey,to owe to rich is same to owe to devil Tawna:You calling me of Satan? Diego:Não,longe disso.He doesn't deserve this,but,this isn't an episode of Gimme A Good Luck if someone get fucked up Tawna:What? Diego:Relax,that was breaking the fourth wall,anyone do that...So,what's the deal? Tawna:*smiles*I'll say No Love Allowed Here *on home* Lewis:*angry,sitting on couch,looking in his cellphone,the Otto's message*Damn,he's getting my nerves,with this messages*turn off his cellphone**sigh*Where that girls are,i'm gettin' sick of it Getting a Forced Fun ... Lewis:*enters on his room*What a day,no sign of him,neither letter of my boyfriend*sees his room*WTF?!You!*sees Otto* Otto:*naked,on Lewis' bed*C'mon big boy,show me what you can Lewis:*angry*WTF?NO! I'm not doing sex with you!You are a crazy,a psycho! Otto:Awwn,are you praising me?Well,the game's over!*holding a whip,and cracks on Lewis' shirt,causing rippin' showing his body,he tries to cover*Now ou fuck with or... Lewis:Or what!?You will kill me?You are sick as hell Otto:Or I'll report you for sexual abuse, and you know what happens there in prison when you're arrested for it Lewis:That's a Bullshit,you just want sex,and i don't wanna do that,you freakin' ... Last steps to get caught ... *on home* Diego:*enters*Hello?Lewis?...Why are so silent?*hears some noises on Lewis' room*huh...*goes there,opens the door and sees the scene*What?!Lewis?! Lewis:*sees him*Diego!I-I c-can explain Otto:Don't need explain to that idiot,he knows what happening,me and him are in love Diego:*sad and heartbroken*Oh man...*gets out the room* Lewis:Diego!! Otto:C'mon,let him go away,and getting back to where- Lewis:No Way!!*pushes him and go after him**he sees on diego's room,him packing up his things*Please,i can explain what happend,he forced me to have sex Diego:*slaps him in the face*And YOU ENJOYED,you lil' bastard!I'm done with all!!*ends packing up his things and gets away* *on outside* Tawna:*sees him,sad and angry at same time,with his things*...So?What happend? Diego:*gets in,in her car*Just start this car,i want be away from here Tawna:and about the- Diego:*angry*YOU'RE RIGHT!THE KARMA'S POURIN OVER ME,JUST START TO GET AWAY FROM THIS HELL! Tawna:*sigh*But-*sees Lewis,with a robe,on outside*Oh,i get it*gets in on car and starts the ignition* Lewis:Wait!*the car stars,and runs away*Wait...Wait... Category:Season 3